Harbinger Hawk
=Character History= Christopher Ronson, a young and intelligent kid, grew up in a poor section of Brooklyn New York. Chris was born with latent special abilities. His mind was either wired incorrectly as he sometimes describes it, or he was a mutant.. In either case, Christopher quickly learned that he had a sixth sense that warned him of danger and trouble. This unique ability was first put to use on the street, working odd jobs for the Evil Crime Lord, the King of Gangsters (K.O.G.) of the Machina Mafia. Christopher aided many bank jobs and capers in stealing items of extreme wealth, and it seemed Chris' path towards crime was slowly growing to a fine career... until the day that he broke into Hawthorne towers, and met face to face with Leo-sabre, AKA Nathan Hawthorne and his visiting friend and fellow Guardian Legion member Jason Warbler AKA The Blue Jaye! A Tremendous Fight broke between the three, and to Chris's amazement he was not able to feel the danger from these two heroes, rather his powers were blocked by the magical items possessed by Liosabre's Helmet and sword. Blue Jaye's Spiritual Energy also released a furry of mental images show casing bits and pieces of long off future events involving Chris and a strange costume on his body.. Chris tried his best to counter the magical effects surrounding Leo-Sabre and Blue Jaye, and to both the veteran heroes astonishment, Chris had great skills and intuition in combat. Ultimately he fell to the two heroes, who subdued him and interrogated him. Deciding to turn in Chris to the Police, Leo-Sabre and Blue Jaye Promptly made their way to the Machina Network in Brooklyn and fought their men.. bringing them to justice.. springing Chris from the Jail, Nathan Hawthorne and Jason Warbler brought Chris back to Hawthorne towers and made a deal with Chris, if he agreed to hone his skills and powers with them as his guide, they would allow him to remain free and protected by the Guardian Legion from the Machina and their extremely powerful reach. Chris agreed and for the next 2 years he appeared as a side kick to Blue Jaye and Leo-Sabre as the Harbinger Hawk. His main weapon of choice was the Quarterstaff and various Bird Themed gadgetry and weaponry.. Chris has a temper and a mind of his own, at age 20, he was given the keys to a secret base hideout, located in the loft tower of a Historic Church near the center of the City. from his Hawk perch, Chris protects the city form villainy and despair. He is proficient in weaponry and the use of close quarters mixed martial arts. His Primary Weaponry consists of 2 highly indestructible and very sharp Talon Ninja Claws.. he is proficient in using the quarter staff, which separates into 2 hand held Baton weapons for use with multiple foes. Chris can sense danger and trouble miles from his location before it happens, and usually gets the jump on his enemies, just as a crime happens. His preemptive strikes are the reasoning behind his name as the Harbinger Hawk!.. Though Chris is a devout and honorable hero an member of the Guardian Legion, he is young and brash, often getting into trouble with numerous enemies.. not realizing he is by himself. His mouth gets him into more trouble with villains and women then anything else. =Powers= His sixth sense is like a Bird's sense of danger and direction, once Chris was lost from a battle in the New York sewers and subway system.. thought to die, Mr. Bolts an enforcer of the Machina left him for dead and stopped pursuit of him.. But the Harbinger Hawk is resilient. Harbinger Hawk has no super strength or speed, he does possess a great amount of skill and the ability to almost dodge just about any fist and kick attack, as well as dodging bullets. His Super Sense gives him fore warning, but not always in time. =Design Notes= Harbinger Hawk was created by Adam S. Meyer, Senior Co-founder CCS, for use with the Guardian Legion, and Capital Comics Studios Universe. Harbinger Hawk is copyrighted under U.S. Copyright and trademark Laws, 2009. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Heroes